The invention relates to filters, including air cleaners.
The invention arose during continuing development efforts directed toward filter assemblies providing more efficient use of space, better performance, smaller package size, flexibility of package geometry, and acoustic silencing. The invention further arose during development efforts related to commonly copending U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 11/044,775, filed Jan. 27, 2005, 11/201,390, filed Aug. 10, 2005, 11/305,563, filed Dec. 16, 2005, all incorporated herein by reference.
In internal combustion engine applications, engine manufacturers are increasingly demanding sound attenuation, particularly in the case of turbo/supercharged engines. The latter requirement is typically satisfied by incorporating a separate sound attenuating device in the system, in addition to the air cleaner, though a more cost effective solution would be desirable.